There is a recognized need for long endurance aeronautical operations that can, for example, provide persistent surveillance, maintain a communication link, or make in situ science measurements over an extended period of time comprising weeks, months or every years. However, current aircraft have limited endurance. Consequently, extended aeronautical operations typically involve cycling through multiple aircraft. Specifically, while one or more aircraft is/are performing the intended mission, one or more other aircraft is/are being refueled and possibly refurbished. This can be both expensive and hazardous. The takeoff and landing of aircraft are typically the highest risk portions of a mission, and each takeoff and landing increases the risk of damage or loss of the aircraft and payload. This is particularly true for lighter-than-air aircraft that tend to be large and relatively slow-moving. As a consequence, there is a need to reduce the cost and risk of extended aeronautical operations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.